Users may desire customized packaging when purchasing items and/or products in an electronic commerce system. Users may also desire to customize packaging used to package an item beyond certain predetermined options available in the electronic commerce system. Users may also desire that items ordered in an electronic commerce system be packaged with gift wrapping, etc. and shipped to a destination that is also designated by the user.